Being Sneaky
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Someone's decided that he's waited long enough to have what he's always wanted.So a normal nightly visit becomes a little something more. SasuNaru Might be a spoiler if you haven't read vol.25 and up


He'd watched him

He'd watched _him_. That's what he did most of the time, when he was in the area and had nothing specific to do. Sneaking past the shinobi guarding the wall was easy enough, he was after all much more skilled than the lot of them. None of them had managed to face Orochimaru in a face-to-face confrontation and came out the victor. It was only to be expected that he be better than them.

But he found it somewhat strange that _he_ was nearly as strong as him. _He_ never abandoned his village in search of power yet _he_ was almost as powerful; and perhaps even _he'd_ surpass him someday.

The thought brought a tugging to his lips, which he quickly moulded back into a disinterested frown. _His_ strength was something to dwell on for another day. Back to the point at hand….. he had always watched _him_. Because he was a traitor, a missing nin, he couldn't come straight out and approach _him_. That fact irritated him, but the things he got to witness soothed any ruffles that came with not being able to actively partake in _his_ life.

So he would sneak in, and spy on the one that had piqued his interest. Watch as _he_ trained, watched as _he_ met with his friends, watched as _he_ slept. He watched him do other things, but he wasn't going to share those moments with anyone. They were private, between him and his unknowing target.

And he was going to come and study him again tonight. Moving quickly and with the grace of a high-ranked shinobi, he slipped past the posted ninja, as invisible to their eyes as wind. He took fast steps through the village, dipping in and around buildings as he approached his target's domain. The moon shone brightly above as he perched himself up in a nearby tree, peering wantonly into the window across from him. To his disappointment, nobody lay in the bed.

No matter. He knew where _he_ was. Slinking like a feline, he hurried to the next destination, the only other one that the object of his studies would be, so late at night: the training grounds.

He dived in among the thick tree branches, hiding himself perfectly in the forestry that circled the entire area. The watcher smirked as he spotted the one he was looking for, the other already deep in his training regiment. Keeping his eyes on his target, the watcher let his thoughts linger on their location. It seemed to him, ever since he had taken to spying on him, _he_ would always find the other person training in this ground. Team _seven's_ training grounds.

The thought made him chuckle a little, never out loud lest that give him away, but deep down inside he'd let loose a little laugh. _He_ was always making the watcher laugh someway or another, even if _he_ didn't know it. Shaded eyes took in his target as the chosen male moved about: throwing kunai and shuriken, dodging and attacking replicas, setting off traps and manoeuvring through them relatively unscratched. Yes, _he_ had gotten stronger. Stronger, faster, smarter….just overall better.

And he guessed it was his fault, because heat was quick to pool in his stomach and his loins began to ache fervently. He knew that watching _him_, especially as _he_ trained, did this to him but he could never stop watching. He'd sooner go blind then forfeit what his eyes greedily took in. And it was only because he'd watched _him_ for so long, and had put up with the hard-ons they evoked, that he decided that enough was enough. He'd have what made his body react in such a manner. _He _would be his and nobody else's.

And Sasuke thought that to be right. He'd already had claims to Naruto from the beginning; and now he was going to take them.

* * *

Dodging one of his clones, the blonde male swivelled on the spot, gutting the replica with a kunai before it poofed into non-existence, taking two more out with shuriken to the throat, followed by a drop-kick to the floor to be impaled upon his waiting kunai. Breathing deeply, Naruto quickly got back up to his feet, leaping over a charging clone. The clone though, grabbed at his ankle and tossed him back to the ground, the second him throwing a shuriken and slicing away at a strand of rope.

The demon vessel reacted quickly, rolling away from where he lay and up into a tree's branch as a rain of sharp projectiles headed for his previous spot. His clone, already noticing his creator's escape, disappeared from view. Naruto wiped at the sweat on his brow, reaching for another kunai in his pouch as he scanned the area for his clone. A small noise sounded behind him and the male spun around, thrusting his weapon up in time to catch the clone's kunai. The two blades scratched against each other as both blondes pushed their body weight into their swing, hoping to overpower the other.

Thinking quickly, Naruto pulled back his arm, letting his opponent's kunai dig into his shoulder as he plunged his own into the clone's chest. The replica immediately poofed away, and the blonde slumped against the tree. "Okay…it's time to take a break." Grunting as he dislodged the weapon from his shoulder, Naruto leapt down from the branch and reached into his pack that he'd brought with him. Gratefully, the kyuubi-container drank, pulling the bottle away from his lips with an appreciative sigh.

Feeling slightly warm, the Uzumaki stripped off his orange and black coat, tossing it beside him as he leaned back against the tree's trunk. His cerulean eyes wandered up to the sky before closing on him, feeling his body practically drain itself of energy. God, he was tired. Since Sasuke had left he'd been training so much. Training even twice as much since he'd seen the raven back at Orochimaru's hideout. He'd been training so much that if it weren't for Sakura, he would have burnt himself out long ago. The pink-haired woman threatened to pummel him if he didn't stop continuously training all the time.

"Stupid bastard," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head to get the dregs of sleep off of himself. It wouldn't do any good to fall asleep here outdoors. Thinking about the Uchiha made the blonde's chest tighten, and a bitter taste to rise up the back of his throat. He didn't even know why he was trying so hard to bring Sasuke back anymore. He might have known before but the reason got muddled up into the chaos that had entered his mind since Gaara's kidnapping, and then everything just sort of fell out of place. He told himself that it was because he _promised_, promised Sakura that he'd bring the asshole back, but he was starting to think that that was pointless.

Even if he did manage to beat the raven's ass and haul him back to Konoha, there was no real reason for Sasuke to stay. The Uchiha would just up and leave again once he was able to, probably killing anyone who got in his way as he tried to get away. The thought always made him sick to his stomach, and Naruto wondered where he could have gone wrong. "Were we so much of a burden to you? Was I?," the blonde sighed out. Opening his eyes, the golden-haired male glared up at the ivory moon. Well, it didn't matter if he was just a nuisance to the Uchiha. He'd go out there and beat the raven's bitchy ass, and then he'd know the reasons behind his constant trying. Then, he'd finally understand why he was working so hard.

"I'll beat your ass black and blue, bastard!," Naruto growled to the night sky. A shuffle started before him and the blonde sprang to his feet, already reaching for a set of shuriken. To his surprise, his blue orbs landed on himself, and Uzumaki had to remind himself that it was a clone he was staring down. "Ah, well…. I guess there was still one left over," the blonde stated, standing up straight. This was getting stupid. He was going to just undo the jutsu and go home. No more wallowing about. Just as the blonde raised his hands to break off the flow of his chakra, the clone rushed for him.

He let out a startled gasp as the other blonde ploughed into him, knocking the wind out of him as his back met with a tree. Quickly snapping back to focus, Naruto wound his arm around the clone's throat, snapping the replica's neck. It exploded into a cloud of smoke like Naruto expected, but what the male hadn't been counting on was for his body to tip forward with the weight. Landing on his knees, the demon-vessel stared puzzled as the smoke cleared to show a log in his arms. The blonde's rational mind chased around the thought that last time he checked… clones' couldn't do substitution jutsus.

"…the fuck!?"

Naruto grunted as he was suddenly shoved to the floor, a large weight pressing against his back. "Dobe," came the whispered reply, hot breathe against his ear. The Uzumaki's heart rate jumped and began to race, as he struggled against his captor. "S-sasuke…?!," the blonde hissed, gritting his teeth as the raven twisted his wrist that was held in the older male's hand. "G-get off of me!" Naruto tried to buck the Uchiha off, but only managed to squirm underneath the raven. The blonde found himself cursing his stupidity for training to exhaustion.

"What's this about you beating my ass?," came the growled question.

Naruto twisted his head as much as he could without straining his neck, and glared at the man on his back. The blue orbs were darkened with anger, and Sasuke was nearly taken back by their depths. "How long?," Naruto asked instead, not bothering to specify. He already knew the raven would understand without any explanation.

Sasuke smirked, pushed his weight further against the blonde's twisted wrist, then pulled back again once the shorter male grunted in pain. "Nah-uh, I asked you first….dobe." Naruto bit his lip and turned his eyes to the side. He refused to respond to that god forsaken nickname that this traitor had taken to calling him. The blonde's silence upset the raven.

"Do you want to know the exact moment I arrived here tonight, or for how long I've been watching you?"

Naruto nearly choked. "Wh-what?!," he shouted. "You've been spying on me _before_ tonight!?"

To this, the Uchiha chuckled. He enjoyed seeing a flustered blonde. "I've been watching you for little over a year now. And I must say, you're absolutely adorable when you sleep. Curling like a kitten."

"B-bastard….," the Kyuubi-container replied. He was too embarrassed to say anything else. "I hate you so much."

Sasuke put his whole weight onto the other male, his mouth placed near his ear. "I don't doubt that, dobe, and yet you seem so eager to bring me back. Why?"

Naruto fixed his gaze ahead of him, adamant to not look at the raven. "The fuck if I know," he mumbled at last. "I should quit wasting my time on a lost cause." Sasuke frowned at those words. He never wanted to hear the blonde say those things about him.

"Now," Naruto started. "Will you get the fuck off me?! Fucking Perv!!," the blonde suddenly shouted.

The Uchiha moved quickly and wrapped a hand around Naruto's mouth, using the rest of his body to restrain the now squirming male. "Dobe...," the raven said into the tan ear. "I suggest you be quiet now. I was nice enough to not leave Konoha defenceless, but if you keep screaming someone will come looking. And then I'll be forced to do something drastic."

The golden-haired teen glared at the man above him but relented anyways, shutting his mouth and holding still. Neji was on duty tonight and the blonde didn't want his friend to be hurt by this sadistic traitor. Sasuke, happy with the container's compliance, removed his hand from the other's mouth, and removed his weight off Naruto's back. The two fell quiet for a few moments, before once again, Naruto broke it. "Why are you here Sasuke?" The question held many meanings, the tone chalk full of muddled emotions.

Sasuke smirked, moving the blonde's arm so as not to hurt him, and lying across the shorter male's back. "Hmm... didn't I already tell you, dobe?," the raven asked teasingly, resting his chin against Naruto's shoulders. The Uzumaki stretched his neck out, trying to get away from the Uchiha who was seriously invading his personal space.

"No you didn't, fucktard," the blonde shot back. The raven chuckled, pressing closer to the lithe body.

"Well, I'm here to claim what's mine," Sasuke replied, face nuzzling at the carrier's tan neck.

The dark-haired male's warm breath made Naruto shiver, but he furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head on an angle to look at the sharigan-wielder. "C-claim? What t-the fuck are you talking about?," he asked nervously.

Sasuke raised his head so that the blonde stared into his red eyes, a predatorily smirk spreading across his face. "You," he stated, before lunging at the blonde's face, capturing the gaping mouth into a violent kiss.

Naruto felt his breath swallowed away by the other mouth on his own, nearly gagging at the tongue that forced its way past his teeth and was on a conquest to familiarize itself with the area. Reacting desperately, the blonde tried biting on the tongue but it didn't deter the mad Uchiha. It seemed, in fact, to encourage Sasuke.

Mind still pondering why the hell his best friend turned traitor was trying to remove his tonsils, Naruto tried fighting for release. He was still amazingly exhausted, but struggled anyways as pale hands worked to roll him on his side. Sasuke managed to accomplish that, his mouth still glued to the kyuubi-vessel's, and now worked on tying the blonde's tan wrists together with some chakra rope. Better safe than sorry, the raven thought.

Though his upper body was facing sideways, because his legs were trapped under the Uchiha's own legs, the Uzumaki was not completely on his side. This annoyed Sasuke, who abandoned the dobe's mouth and began trailing down his body. First, the tan column of flesh that he gladly marked, over and over again until he was satisfied with the random spotting of red circles. Because Naruto had already taken off his jacket, Sasuke just ripped off the black t-shirt, tossing it somewhere to the side before mapping the blonde's chest.

Mouth kissed and licked at pink nubs, before latching on them to suck and nibble. Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but moan and hiss at the delicious sensations, though his whole insides burned with anger. Sasuke's hand, the one not holding the bound wrists to the side, wondering across the blonde's torso. Lightly brushing across the abdomen and gripping tightly at the hips as he suddenly ground his erection into the demon container's ass.

This caused both males to release gasps of shocked pleasure. Realizing that he'd reached the end of the line, metaphorically speaking, Sasuke pulled up and away from the blonde's chest, the Uzumaki rolling over as best as he could so his chest was covered in the grass. He couldn't roll over much more because of the Uchiha's grip on his outstretched arms.

Now came the tough part, Sasuke thought. How to get the blonde's pants off without getting kicked in the balls. Thinking quickly, the raven moved his weight further up Naruto's body, so he was practically sitting on the other's kidneys. Naruto, surprised by the action and apparently having got his breath back, turned his head to the side to yell at the man on him.

The dark-haired teen, not wanting unwarranted attention, fixed the golden youth with a glare. "I warn you, Naruto... draw anyone's attention and I won't hesitate to kill them."

Naruto, hesitantly, let his jaw click close and glared back at the pale male. "I fucking hate you so much...," he hissed, trying to tug his arms free.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching over the blonde for a discarded kunai which he then plunged deep into the ground, securing the chakra ropes tightly to the weapon's handle. Naruto watched questioningly as the raven got off him. Was Sasuke going to leave...or...? The fox vessel didn't get to contemplate any further what the Uchiha might do, because the sharigan-owner had twisted his legs around and was busy tugging his pants off. Naruto freaked out, and began to thrash about, trying to stop the raven.

Unfortunately in his state of weakness, he was unable to get his arms free and Sasuke only had to sit on his exposed crotch to avoid the blonde's flailing legs. Sasuke finished pulling the horrendous orange pants and accompanying boxers off, and tossed them over by the Uzumaki's discarded jacket. Getting up and situating himself once again, so that he faced the blonde. Naruto, refusing to submit or be defeated, clamped his legs shut tight, crossing his ankles over each other to act as a lock.

Sasuke frowned at that, and grabbed at the dobe's legs, trying to pry them apart. The kyuubi-container's grip lasted longer than the Uchiha had expected, but he managed to get the blonde's legs opened nonetheless, holding them open as he twisted the Uzumaki's waist so that his legs faced in the same direction as his arms. Sasuke moved all the way up to Naruto's groin, the blonde's left leg straddled underneath him while the other leg was slung over his shoulder.

The raven let his left hand stroke across the length of Naruto's cock, fingers massaging and caressing the tender flesh until the member was half-hard. Then the pale fingers rolled around the tip, slipping into the slit to make circles, before moving to trail pre-cum down the erect shaft, fondling the fox's red sacs. Naruto, unwillingly, moaned and keened at the touches; his body aching for more. He heard Sasuke chuckle and tried to glare at the raven, but found it difficult to do as he panted, almost whining when he felt the hand remove itself from his dick.

"A-asshole...," the Uzumaki mumbled, head falling to the ground as his strength again escaped him.

Sasuke merely smirked at the blonde's ever predictable antics, slipping his own hand into his pants and pulling out his erection. The coldness of the air caused the raven to give a grunt of shock, but he merely replaced the thought of the cold with the one of being in that tight hole that was so graciously open to him. The Uchiha ran his fingers over his own member, covering them in pre-cum before shoving them up Naruto's ass.

The demon-carrier gave out a pained yell; body jerking away from Sasuke's fingers but not getting far.

"Y-you Fuck! Aagh... f-fucking bit-bitch-ass!!"

The raven felt a twinge within him, but still couldn't help but be excited as Naruto yelled at him. "Sorry, dobe. I've got to prepare you," he said innocently enough.

But even he knew he should have just went with one finger, and with a lot more patience. Eh, well... his dick wasn't very patient and the feeling migrated to himself. Trying not to watch the tears that fell from tightly closed eyelids, Sasuke hurried to stretch the male beneath him, the heat thrumming off of his erect member driving him nearly insane. He brushed against something inside Naruto, making the blonde sigh as pleasure smothered the pain, and satisfied Sasuke withdrew his fingers.

The Uzumaki's penis twitched as he pulled out his fingers, and the raven's own cock sympathized with the blonde's, but was content knowing soon both of them would be feeling good. Grasping his penis, Sasuke gave it a couple quick swipes, covering it in dripping seed, before placing its head at the blonde's puckered hole.

This time, the Uchiha wrapped his fingers around Naruto's erection, pumping it before thrusting into the other teen; pumping the member still after he was fully sheathed in the dobe's ass. The heat and tightness made the raven gurgle in pleasure, as he slowly commanded his fingers to release the kyuubi-vessel's member.

Naruto, gasped at the second intrusion, his whole body shivering as pleasure moulded with the pain. He could feel Sasuke deep within him, the dark-haired male's hips already making slow, gentle thrusts; moving the dick that was shoved up his ass. And damn, did it feel good. A little weird maybe, but Naruto couldn't help but moan at the sensations running down his spine, picking up momentum as the Uchiha began to pick up his pace. Gasping and groaning, the blonde let his anger give way for the time being as Sasuke thrust into him; harder, faster, deeper.

A particularly long and loud moan was drawn out from the bruised pink lips as Sasuke suddenly slammed into Naruto's prostate, clamping walls and the delicious expression on the whiskered face encouraging him to hit that spot again. Their sounds were reaching a higher peak now, and they had trouble even making the noise out as their ears were filled with the sound of rushing blood. Pounding more into the writhing blonde, Sasuke could feel his approach, and the look on Naruto's face told him that the carrier was close too.

Suddenly, the Uzumaki released, his load spraying out in a long stream; coating the grass in front of him in his seed. The ferocity of his speed, and the sudden clamping of tight walls caused the Uchiha to cum as well, his seed spraying up the blonde's passage. Lungs trying earnestly to regain proper use, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, standing up on trembling legs. The raven put his now flax member back into his pants, straightening his rumpled clothes.

He gazed down on the Uzumaki, watching the sweaty body move with each breathe; shivering in the cold of the night. Licking his lips, the sharigan-wielder gathered the blonde's clothes, moving back over to the drained teen. Noticing the person beside him, Naruto attempted a glare but only ended up closing his eyes. God, he was sooo tired. Sasuke smirked, removing the chakra ropes and pulling the limp body into his arms.

"Dobe...," he whispered against the golden crown, nose breathing in the blue-eyed teens wonderful scent.

Naruto grunted in reply, tongue too heavy to form words, jaw too slack to even mouth the syllables. The Uchiha held the shorter male close, darting through the silent village, and up the same tree that he'd climbed earlier that night. Opening the closed window, he entered the room, setting the tan body onto the bed. Naruto curled up on the mattress, already dropping off into unconsciousness as the raven draped the bed sheets over his naked form.

For a few moments, the dark-haired traitor watched the sleeping blonde, before turning around to the windows. "Need to get some curtains...," he muttered to no one in particular, turning away and quietly striding through the quiet apartment. After walking about and checking to see that everything was good and secure, Sasuke returned to bedroom. He bent over the blonde's bedside, kissing the gold spikes a finger trailing across the marked neck. "I look forward to next time...dobe," Sasuke murmured into the exposed ear, placing a kiss on the shell before leaving.

**C.M.D: I know I should be working on my other fics instead of doing more fanfics but I'm having writer's block for the others and I really wanted to write this one-shot. So I did, ha! Hehehe… so, review, yea? And tell me what you think.**

**I'll probably have a sequel one-shot out for this because I just thought of another scenario I'd **_**love**_** to do. But it can wait a bit….. Til next time –and I promise to get working on my other fics!- Bye Bye!!**

**P.S: if you didn't get the position, Naruto's lying on his right side as Sasuke rams him. There should be some example pics on the net if you're still having trouble seeing it. **


End file.
